1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of infant products and more particularly to a novel device that is collapsible and mobile that can be converted into a stroller, a walker, a high chair, a carrier, a bassinet, and a backpack and that can also accommodate the infant car seats of third party manufacturers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of multi-purpose infant products is a relatively crowded one. The advantages of having one device perform more than one function include the versatility involved, the space saving features and quite significantly, the cost savings. When providing necessities for babies, both space and funds can quickly be consumed.
Many of the devices found in the prior art related to combination infant products is bulky and limited to a relatively few number of uses. When a busy mobile parent or infant caretaker takes an infant on outings, to daycare or to visit relatives, many devices are desired to accommodate the infant's needs. These devices include: an infant car seat to keep the infant secure while driving, a stroller to walk the infant once at the destination, a walker to allow the infant to exercise his legs and find his way about, a high chair to feed the infant, a carrier to carry the baby into smaller spaces such as a restaurant, a bassinet in which the baby can nap and a backpack that holds the collapsed frame of the device, which can be attached to the back of the caretaker while carrying the baby by hand in the infant carrier for convenient and comfortable walking.
However, there is a major drawback to having to transport all of these devices, i.e., the amount of space required and the cumbersome aspects of moving the devices from the transport vehicle to the final destination. In the past, many combinations of various baby features have been utilized, with mixed results.
Some of these combinations include combination car seats and baby strollers (See U.S. Pat. No. DES345,720 to Pohl, U.S. Pat. No. DES358,058 to Anthony et al., U.S. Pat. No. DES402,235 to Haut, U.S. Pat. No. DES508,443 to Sanchez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,306 to von Wimmersperg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,256 to Whitaker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,523 to Wilhelm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,951 to Ryu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,339 to Svendsen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,470 to Syendsen).
Other combinations have included a baby carrier/backpack combination (See U.S. Pat. No. DES365,925 to Roan), a scooter/walker/stroller (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,372 to Leger), a stroller/walker/carriage (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,162), a sleeper/walker/stroller (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,125 to Gill), a carrier/stroller/backpack/car seat (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,711 to Dick), a face-to-face carrier/diaper bag/changing surface/portable crib (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,769 to Skroski), a backpack/stroller, car seat/bed, chair (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,478 to Noonan), a dining chair/car seat/cradle/bed (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,096 to Ting), a bed/carrier/rocker (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,665 to Simantob et. al), a car seat/stroller/swing (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,654 to Willis), a car seat/rocker/stroller (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,696 to Bargery et. al), and a car seat/stroller/backpack (See U.S. Pat. App. US2003/0192925 to Boone).
None of the prior art provides the utility of combining the ability to load third party manufacturer car seats, plus the ability to collapse the device for storage and transport and having the ability to transport a stroller, a walker, a high chair, a carrier, a bassinet, and a backpack. By providing all of these devices in one, not only is the infant caretaker experiencing heightened convenience, but both space and money are conserved.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and provide a multi-use baby device that saves both space and money while still providing the caretaker of the infant the versatility to fully accommodate the needs of the infant both at home and while traveling.